


both have sharp teeth.

by wolvesandgirls



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Other, Self-Indulgent, Wolf Anya, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesandgirls/pseuds/wolvesandgirls
Summary: she could eat him, she thinks. tear off bits of flesh and catch them between her teeth cut off his dark hair and wear it for winter. he shakes and shivers, breath stillenoughto fog the air around him and she thinks she should eat him just to put him out of his misery.Or, a young soldier is dying in the woods, and a hungry wolf who has forgotten herself is in search of a meal.





	both have sharp teeth.

she could eat him, she thinks. tear off bits of flesh and catch them between her teeth cut off his dark hair and wear it for winter. he shakes and shivers, breath still _enough_ to fog the air around him and she thinks she should eat him just to put him out of his misery.

she crawls to him, bits of stolen soldier sheltering her from the misty rain, bits of stolen furs, stolen coats, some red some white enough to blend in wherever she needed to go. she comes to him. this soldier this meal his shivering huddled mass of body slick with rain. her eyes are drawn to red cheeks and she reaches touches very very very very very very very warm warm warm w a r m  w a r m waaaarrrrmmm skin. he makes a noise and she presses into his cheek _harder_ her bones leaving imprints on the lost sick soldier’s face. he blinks up at her. confusing. no confused. and a bad word on his tongue but something in her lurches at those eyes eyes the colour of the colour of the colour of

chocolate.

you should not eat chocolate not at the opera not when wearing gloves chocolate could poison you could kill you and his eyes

she wants to gouge them out and make a meal of them first

he shivers and shakes and gasps and the sweet bitter sweet chocolate eyed soldier tries to say something noises that made no sense to her so she ignores them ignores the way his pulse throbs so seductively in this throat he’s so frightened so young they make these soldiers so young these days

he is warm no hot hot hot and she wonders if the hot goes down down to his toes down to his thighs down to his sticky red belly. she moves and she likes the way he was holding his breath and he is breathing now making the air foggy and hot and she likes that like blowing onto glass and drawing hearts in the mist

she curls up on his belly, resting her head over his barely beating heart thump thu thump thu thu thump fast enough she knows she scares him not fast enough to fall in love with this one too quickly. but she does love how big and warm he is how feverishly hot he is how he hasn't got long so she can warm herself up and have him for lunch later. a perfect little soldier, just hers no one else's

 _hold me_ she says and it’s quiet and he doesn’t move so maybe it was too quiet or maybe she can’t speak anymore maybe that is what hunger does first remove the voice remove the thing that can complain too loudly and she thinks someone once told her that but maybe they didn’t exist at all

 _hold me_ she _demands_ and the words rasp up her throat like - like - like - like - up her like - and the word is lost and she lets it go like all the other pictures and images and words that made no sense to her anymore let’s go to make room for --

his hand, nervously running down her back. too soft touch for this too sick soldier. she wants him to dig his nails into her get the filth out from under them bury the filth into her skin. weak almost dead soldier with such pretty eyes and she’s so so so hungry

 _i’m gleb_ he says and she thinks him very casual but perhaps she’s the casual one all curled up on his too thin too weak body. but he’s very warm and she’s very cold and she’s very much enjoying his company. she thinks him sweet, sweet like chocolate she’s not allowed to have not allowed to eat. she thinks him sweet but also strange. she thinks he must be lonely if he will not try and run away. so weak and desperate for the touch of a - a - a-

 _gleb_ he says again maybe it’s because she doesn’t respond but she thinks his name is nice and lovely soft and round like a dumpling and yes her little dumpling soldier has such a pretty face such a pretty name why would he want hers when his was already so _f  i l  l i n  g_

and she feels a bit dirty because she wasn’t to supposed to find the ones like this lovely the ones with red ribbons tied around their lovely wrists the ones she would find her lovely sisters staring at the ones who thought they were clever using lovely grins to hide their bullet teeth

 _i think i’m going to die here_ he says and she thinks it’s the first smart thing he’s said in all his life it’s certainly the first smart thing she’s heard in what she remembers of hers

 _but you’re not so scary are you_ he says with lines around his eyes and her heart does a very funny thing getting f   a   s   t  e r  f  a s  t e r  f a s t e rfasterfasterfstrfstr he’s very beautiful very very beautiful and her heart is going so fastfastfastfastsfstsfst and she’s feeling so -

she turns to her little soldier so close to death and she thinks she might kiss him because that’s what you do with sick sad dying soldiers. go to the hospital and press lips to greasy foreheads and flash flash flash photograph kiss flash kiss flash too bright lights and b o r e d o m but looking down at him she doesn’t think she’d mind kissing this one, her little chocolate-eyed sick sad dying dumpling soldier

but his pretty prety chocolate eyes freeze for a moment, his jaw falling slack. dis-b-something. one of those words she lost long ago but she didn’t need it when her pretty soldier moves his hand from her back and tries to brush tangles from her --

 _your eyes_ he says so softly and yes it’s dis-b-something also _fear_ she knows that one. and he’s reaching out a hand reaching for her and she wants him to touch her and her heart beats fasterfaterfasterfaster as his hand gets closercloserclosercloserclosercloser dirty nails blisters bleeding such pretty hands such pretty hands for -

_she knows those eyes_

his fingertips brush her cheek and she thinks she hears a tail thwump as she lunges for his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you're still here, _thank you_. This was part of a writing experiment I was trying, and ultimately this is what came of it.  
>  My tumblr is[ wolves-girls](https://wolves-girls.tumblr.com).


End file.
